


Barista's Rhapsody

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, brian and john clients, freddie and roger are baristas, they dream of one day being rock stars, yes it's a coffee shop au of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: It's a Bohemian Rhapsody coffe shop AU.Freddie is a barista with big dreams, big musical dreams. If he found some good company....Short and sweet.Characters based on the movie, not the real life people.





	Barista's Rhapsody

The name tag for the barista today read simply Freddie. Good. John liked this guy and enjoyed when it was him who took his order because they always had a nice chat. And Freddie wasn't just chatty, he was also full of smiles and seemed to be genuinely interested in him. He was a guy that was full of ideas and life and not as bitter as many of the other people there, be it clients or workers.

After a long week of papers and exams and many other responsibilities John was very much enjoying the dreamy face of his barista and his enthusiasm at nearly everything. Freddie was studying design but had bigger dreams than that – he had the soul of an artist and a passion for music. He often sang the orders he was given and had begun to write song of his own, too.

“You would fit in my band quite nicely, John. We could probably use a calm presence like yours when our electric personalities clashed. Someone to get us back to the music.”

There was no such band, of course, it just lived in Freddie's fantasies. With some wishful thinking he'd been creating this picture in his head, of the perfect band composed only by him and his favourite clients from the shop. It was a way to pass the time while serving coffee and cutting cake, and it was a lot of fun to imagine their rockstar outfits and all the songs they would sing.

Freddie had decided that his dream band would have four people. Enough that if someone couldn't be there one day they could go on but without feeling too crowded. It would of course have him as a frontman, singing and playing the occasional piano. Then there would a guitar player, a bassist and drummer, and all of them would sing backup vocals.

Freddie had already decided that John (you call me call me Deaky, everyone else does) would probably be perfect as the bass player. Someone that could bring harmony to chaos, someone with a nice sense of humour and a creative mind. Someone that you wouldn't imagine to have all of those good ideas like he did. An understated presence, albeit a very necessary one.

For the guitar he would need a very strong personality – someone with many things to say, many ideas some sort of unique intensity for them. Someone intelligent would be preferred, with not just creativity but a different way of looking at things, looking at life. Someone that other does never thought could be a rock star. The intelligent one. And Freddie had the perfect candidate, too.

There was a long haired guy with piercing blue eyes that was, out of all things a coffee shop client could be, an astrophysicist. A damned person who knew how physics worked in outer space (or that was the picture Freddie made). But despite his flashy title he was approachable, nice, didn't let all those academic achievements get to his head. He actually did play the guitar and some... musical proclivities. He was the most musical scientist in that town. Probably the whole country.

So Freddie had discussed his fantasy band with this guy. Brian (that was the guy's name) was happy to be included, and even occasionally wrote bits of songs, riffs, that sort of thing. Sometimes he gave them to Freddie to sing (his manager wasn't all that happy about it, the other clients complained that they were creating a line). Even if there were complaints (this isn't a *** karaoke! I want my drink!) they enjoyed those moments very much.

One Thursday, Freddie even managed to introduce Brian and Deaky and tell them about each other. They seemed to like the other a fair bit, and commented just how pleasant and flattering this rock band fantasy was. They talked about a lot of things, and Freddie could almost taste their music while preparing espressos. It would be glorious, epic beyond compare, and ode to greatness.

There was only one thing left. They needed a drummer, and as usual, Freddie had a pretty fleshed out idea of what he wanted.

“I want someone young and enthusiastic, a soul full of light, you know? Someone who can play drums and maybe sing a bit too, maybe get to the highest notes? It would be good to have someone, how to put it... less dense than us, someone fun, very into parties and dancing, someone who likes cars and ladies and who the ladies like back. A bit of fresh air to compensate for all the opera and astrophysics.”

Brian had an idea.

“What about that blonde angelic dude that's often here at night, that sometimes covers for you?”

“Roger?”

“He is fun, the ladies like him, he is fairly less dense.”

“I don't know.” Roger seemed like a good guy, but... “I don't know if we could trust him to commit to this band, you know? If he wouldn't get distracted by... well, by anything else. And could we trust him to give the band the zest it needs?”

“I think so. That guy's more than a pretty face, he has ambitions, too. I've had a couple of interesting conversations with him. Yes, he's very into cars and ladies, but also has some interesting thoughts.”

Freddie decided to move around the shifts and for once get himself a night to get some quality time with this Roger, see if he was indeed worthy of joining their little (fantasy) band. The boy was certainly easy on the eyes, all blonde hair and smiles but they needed something more than that – an aptitude, a passion.

So Freddie thought of a little test: he would put on a medley of his best-songs-in-the-world if-you-don't-like-this-you're-dead-inside (they never would have let him in his usual afternoon shift but at night there was less people... less control) and see how this Roger reacted. He was going looking through some car magazine – if he didn't react at the music at all and kept reading, he would be a lost cause.

But that was not the case. Roger hummed, he sang along to some of the bits looked at him while pretending to sing, drummed (!!!) with his fingers and said something in the lines of “damn the radio dude is on fire tonight”. Besides that, he was a nice guy. Clear ideas, passionate, still idealistic. Sure, there would maybe be things in which they clashed, and maybe he didn't have the finesse the other two had, but he would add something different and lovely to the band.

So that was it. The band was complete.

For a while they just fantasized. Smiled at each other in the line for coffee, came up with songs and outfit, logos, all sorts of stuff. John learned to play the bass and Roger found a pro drummer willing to teach him the basic stuff. The dream became more and more fleshed out as the days passed. They were full of caffeine and full excitement and full of plans.

Freddie even created a new drink to celebrate their almost-already-happennig band.

“One Queen special, please” Brian asked one day a big grin on his lips. The Queen special was foamy, strong, with a sweet but intense core.

“What's the Queen special special? Another client asked, envious.

“It's a coffee created in honour of my band, Queen.”

“You're in a band?”

Freddie smiled. Maybe his band wasn't fantasy anymore. Maybe now it was real life.

“You know what, I am. And we're awesome.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You know you want to comment! 
> 
> Feedback brightens my day :)


End file.
